Emberkit (DotC)
|pastaffie = Tall Shadow's Camp |age = Approx. 1 day at death |postdeath =StarClan |namest = Kit: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Emberkit Emberkit |familyl = Windstar Gorsestar Mothflight, Morning Whisker Dust Muzzle |familyt = Mother: Father: Sisters: Brother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The First Battle |deadbooks = The First Battle, A Forest Divided, Moth Flight's Vision}} Emberkit is a tiny brown-and-white tabby Revealed on Kate's Blog tom with a white underbellyRevealed on Kate's blog and feather-soft fur. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Emberkit appears in StarClan when Moth Flight finds the Moonstone for the first time. He helps Moth Flight understand that she must convince the other Clans that she met with the spirit cats, and that some of their cats must become medicine cats. He states that he, Morning Whisker, and Moth Flight share three things: a history and a future, and Moth Flight finishes, saying they also share a mother. :Emberkit then encourages Moth Flight, saying she will please her mother, promising that in time she will understand everything, and until then she will continue to support her. He explains that Wind Runner just wants to protect Moth Flight, because it's a mother's instinct, and that when Moth Flight becomes a medicine cat, she will feel the same way. :Later after Moth Flight tells the Clans about the medicine cats, Gorse Fur comes up to congratulate her, saying that he is very proud. Moth flight purrs loudly and then remembers Emberkit, and Morning Whisker. She tells Wind Runner and Gorse Fur that she had seen her littermates, and they were the ones who had spoke to her. Wind Runner asks if they are okay, and Moth Flight then assures her that while they are still kits, they are happy and have grown wise. Wind Runner then looks at Gorse Fur, their voices filled with joy as they realize their two kits are safe and happy. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc The First Battle :Emberkit is born to Wind Runner and Gorse Fur, with three other kits. He is born a moon early, and is therefore small and weak. :Along with his siblings, he suckles from his mother as she is congratulated by the group. Some time after, Gray Wing returns to camp, and notices that something is wrong. Gorse Fur reveals that Emberkit has died. Shocked and distraught, Gray Wing goes to see Wind Runner, who is grieving over Emberkit's body. Gray Wing notices that there are flecks of spittle at the kit's mouth, hinting that he struggled as he died. :After he notices this, he asks if Emberkit suffered, and Wind Runner angrily confirms, showing Gray Wing Emberkit's matted fur and clouded eyes. Gray Wing attempts to comfort Wind Runner by saying he may have been spared of a bleak future, and he is in a better place, but this infuriates her. Wind Runner accuses him of not caring for their weak, and tells him to go away. :The next day, Wind Runner apologizes to Gray Wing for her outburst. Rainswept Flower suggests burying Emberkit, and Gorse Fur digs a grave for him. Wind Runner leads Gray Wing to his body, and when Gray Wing picks up Emberkit, he is shocked by how light he is, comparing him to a bunch of feathers. Sparrow Fur says that he was too young to die as Gray Wing carries Emberkit. Gray Wing drops the body into the grave, and Wind Runner stares into it. Pebble Heart drops some burnet leaves into the grave so Emberkit has strength for his journey, and Gorse Fur states that they would have shown Emberkit so much love, and that they will remember him with pride, as he could have grown into a fine cat. :As Thunder begins to bury Emberkit, Wind Runner races forward, protesting that he can't be buried. Gorse Fur pulls her back, gently convincing her to focus on looking after the surviving kits. As they leave, Thunder, Shattered Ice and Lightning Tail finish burying Emberkit. :After the battle at Fourtrees, spirits rise from the bodies of the dead. Other spirits from those who died before the battle then appear, one of which is Emberkit. Emberkit asks where Wind Runner is, and she rushes over to him, joyous that he is safe. He tells her that Turtle Tail is looking after him. As Turtle Tail tells the cats that she would like to speak to Gray Wing alone, Emberkit, Wind Runner and Gorse Fur go to the side of the clearing. As the spirits depart, Wind Runner gazes after Emberkit, who is trotting at Turtle Tail's heels. The Blazing Star :Wind Runner is mentioned by Gray Wing as having changed, being extra careful with her remaining kits since Emberkit had died soon after being born, wondering who could possibly blame her. A Forest Divided :Wind Runner is seen after the battle wrapping herself around her lost kits, which include Emberkit and Morning Whisker. She tells her kits to come closer, as they won't be together for long. He is also briefly mentioned by Moth Flight when she remembers Gray Wing as the cat who dug her brother and sister's grave. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Wind Runner’s page that when Wind realized she was expecting kits and asked if she and Gorse could become part of the group, eager for her kits to have the protection of this larger group. Trivia Interesting Facts *Emberkit's name being a single word compared to the two-word names of the Tribe cats was a mistake on Kate's part. She believes that due to dying so young, it was hard to give him a name, and thought she was thinking of dying embers when she named him.Revealed on Kate's blog **Despite the fact that he was named before the creation of the Clans, he had a name that would be suitable for a Clan cat. *If he were still alive, Kate thinks he would have been called Ember Heart.Revealed on Kate's blog Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Windstar: Father: :Gorsestar: Sister: :Mothflight: :Morning Whisker: Brother: :Dust Muzzle: :Honey Pelt: Nieces: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: Grandmothers: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 2 :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 15 Aunt: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 2 Grandnieces/nephews: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) Distant Descendants: :Mistmouse:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Doespring: :Ryestalk: :Stagleap: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Morningflower: :Onestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ashfoot: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Heathertail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Two unnamed kits: :Smokepaw: :Brindlepaw: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Aschenjunges (S5)fr:Emberkit Category:Deceased Characters Category:The First Battle characters Category:Males Category:Kit Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:StarClan Cat Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters